kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro"Tsukiyomi"Okami
Background Kuro"Tsukiyomi" Okami Kuro was born into the noble Okami family along with his brother and sister.They were treated as gods due to them being direct descendants of the god Izanagi. Due to this they had a lot of responsibility to uphold. At a very young age they were taught combat and how to use Clairvoyance. But Kuro was a special case for the reason he could not use his Clairvoyance when he wanted to since he suffered from "DSC" Defective Sibling Clairvoyance. DSC was a rare disease only known to the Okami family. But there was only one other who suffered from this disease...Izanagi himself. This meant he could not summon Clairvoyance unless his brother or sister were around him in any way shape or form. This proved to be troublesome during his youth. Kuro was never interested in training because he felt since he couldn't use his Clairvoyance then what help could he be. This being the case he skipped his training on a daily basis to spend time with his childhood friend and his love interest ShiShi "Foo" Inugami. ShiShi made him feel like a person; she made him feel wanted. One day he is caught with her and is banned from ever seeing her again as a result he is called to the Origin Sanctuary by Omoikane and receives a firm reprimand which was quickly interrupted by his brother and sister. After that he decided that he couldn't stay there anymore and began to feel like a burden so he ran away from everyone.On his way to leave he stopped to beg ShiShi to leave with him so they can be happy together but due to her fatal illness she sadly declined and instead offered the idea of exchanged gifts. She gave Kuro her favorite weapon WolvesBane and in return he gave her his gauntlet Howling Moon. Kuro makes his way out of the village to never look back on all that troubled him. Kuro begins his journey to overcome the DSC that affects him. Kuro now on the road to self discovery begins to befriend many new faces and oddly enough some very old ones. Personality Kuro is usually hyperactive but will get serious when he needs to. He has a love for life and will stop at nothing to help others; truly a sweet soul and an inspiration. Although he has trouble with confidence every now and then he doesn't let it bother him because it's his will to thrive and live on that make him special than most. He has the tongue of a serpent and the mind of a philosopher. Appearance Weapons WolvesBane: Wolvesbane is a Gunblade given to him by his closest friend ShiShi"Foo"Inugami. This weapon was given the order and power to protect him at all times. It has the power to control tides and gives him absolute power over light and darkness. It will even act on it's own when necessary. Howling Moon: A gauntlet forged from the essence of the Moon.With each successful strike its attack power grows. Abilities Kuro has multiple abilities that coincide with his Clairvoyance Wolfgang: Kuro relentlessly strikes his target with amazing speed and force Blade Howling: Kuro strikes his target with WolvesBane and shortly after strikes with Howling Moon Tsukuyomi: Kuro uses the moon to increase the concentration of his Clairvoyance Scintilla: Kuro sends waves of light from WolvesBane which expand and explode on contact. Evanesce: Kuro melts into the shadows and once an opening is found he then appears and delivers a devastating blow to his target Penumbra: With the help of Shiroi he can summon black flames that burn the enemy as if they were directly touching the sun. These flames can only be extinguished by the user/users Howling Barrage: With each successful strike from Howling Moon it's attack power grows allowing him to form combos of great strength. Once at his limit he can trigger Breaking Point. Breaking Point: Kuro relentlessly attacks his enemy without stopping which in the end leave him exhausted giving his target a 1 minute window to attack him. Izanagi No Okami: This can only be used when all three siblings are together. This skill delivers amazing power but at a cost; their attack, speed and defense are tremendously increased but for every successful attack they receive a quarter of the damage given Yomi Form: Kuro gives into the darkness latent in his body and completely changes form. While in this form his attacks are heavily increased and his defense is outstanding Phantom Drive(Can only be used in Yomi Form): Kuro's ultimate skill. Kuro uses Evanesce to melt into the shadows and then activates his Clairvoyance. He warps around his target at mach speeds and strikes them relentlessly. Once finished he consumes his target in a black flaming cocoon which he detonates with a shot from Wolvesbane. Quotes " To fight without a reason is to fight without a sense of self and honor" " If I give up on myself I give up on the world ! " " You cannot defeat Darkness you can only tame it " " I think of life as an adventure because at least that way i'll get the most from it" " I live life not for myself but for others because to me that's what makes life worthwhile" " If I don't have anything worth dying for then my life wasn't worth living"